tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures
Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures, also known as Something in the Air in French-speaking Canada, is a US VHS/DVD featuring six fifth series episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin and one song. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1999 and again in 2001. The DVD release also featured an extra song. It was rereleased on DVD in 2009 by Lionsgate. It was also released for Digital Download by Lionsgate in 2014. Description 1999/2001 VHS: PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for all new stories featuring some of the best races, rescues, and runaways with Thomas and his friends! Life on the Island of Sodor is never boring - Sometimes when the engines are in trouble, they rely on their friends to Race to the Rescue. Watch what happens to Percy when some runaway freight cars cause near disaster. Cheer on Harold as he comes to the aid of troubled Toby, and help Henry out of a "fishy" situation. Hop aboard and get ready for non-stop excitement! 2002 DVD: PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for all new stories featuring some of the best races, rescues, and runaways with Thomas and his friends! Life on the Island of Sodor is never boring - Sometimes when the engines are in trouble, they rely on their friends to Race to the Rescue. Watch what happens to Percy when some runaway freight cars cause near disaster. Cheer on Harold as he comes to the aid of troubled Toby, and help Henry out of a "fishy" situation. Get ready for nonstop excitement! Hop aboard for miles of DVD smiles with Thomas and the rest of your Island of Sodor friends! Episodes # Toby and the Flood # Put Upon Percy # Horrid Lorry # Bye George! # Something in the Air # Oliver's Find Songs # Accidents will Happen (Separate from main feature on DVD) # Come for the Ride (DVD only) Bonus Features * Link to the Thomas Official Website * Character Gallery from Best of Thomas Trivia * This is the only DVD and one of two VHS releases to feature the Post Van's nameboard sequence. * The background behind Thomas in Bye George! is illustrated by Owen Bell. * On the 1999 release, the label on the tape says Races, Rescues and Runaways Other Thomas Stories. * Some 1999 release labels say Races, Rescues and Runaways or Races, Rescues and Runaways Other Thomas Stories. * This was the last digital release by Lionsgate. * The VUDU and Amazon digital releases include some alternative title cards, along with extra episodes from Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories using superimposed episode titles placed in a segment from the opening sequence displaying the title card. * On the Starz release, there are no intermissions. * On the preview image of the mobile version on the Google Play store, an image from Lady Hatt's Birthday Party is used. * In the booklet that came with the DVD, a different image for Bye George! is used in the image of the Pick a Story menu. * The original VHS with a 2000-2004 styled ink label came in an original 1999 box, which means it was released in 2000, but the box hasn’t changed until 2001. Goofs * The episodes from Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories on the VUDU and Amazon release are out of sync. * In the booklet that came with the DVD, the Pick a Story menu states that Stories 1-4 are on the next section instead of Stories 5-6. * On the Wooden Train Bonus Pack DVD, Murdoch's name is mispelt Murdock. * In Rheneas's nameboard sequence, he has Sir Handel's happy face. DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 2 * Sodor Friends Holiday Collection * Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures/On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures Double Feature * 3 DVD Lunchbox Set References Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:French VHS/DVD releases